


Jessie Rides Buzz (Ride Me, Cowgirl)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: As the cowgirl brushed herself off after a rendezvous in a closet with Buzz, he told her, “I would very much like it if you would ride me, cowgirl.”





	Jessie Rides Buzz (Ride Me, Cowgirl)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2011 (though I gave it an edit in May 2018 and reposted part of it) on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Buzz/Jessie: "Ride me, cowgirl." Lol, yep that's the prompt. I don't care if it's human!AU, it's straight up toy crack with them figuring out how Jessie can "ride" Buzz, or if it's anything else in between. I just want Buzz to have a reason to say that, ngl. So just do whatever you want with it."

As the cowgirl brushed herself off after a rendezvous in a closet with Buzz, he told her, “I would very much like it if you would ride me, cowgirl.”

Jessie had to do a double take from taking a look at her boots and look at him, “What?” she asked.

“Next time we have one of these, erm, playtimes, if you know what I mean, I want you to ride me,” Buzz said.

“Like a horse? Me sitting on your back?” Jessie asked. She gave him yet another look of bewilderment. 

Buzz shook his head. 

“Well, tell me what you want, Buzz!” Jessie said. “What do you mean by that?”

“I’ll explain and probably, show you at a later date, Jessie,” Buzz replied. He gave her a grin that was so obviously mischievous that she just knew it wasn’t innocent. 

“Can I assume it’s naughty? Or would I be wrong?”

“You would be correct, cowgirl.” 

 

He allowed her to mentally figure it out in her head when she could. Occasionally he would see her making hand movements and looking up as if to calculate something. He didn’t let this last too long, as about two days later, after Bonnie and her mother left for Sunnyside for the day; they found themselves in the living room and on the couch.

“Show me this whole ‘ride me, cowgirl,’ thing you’ve had me obsessin’ over for the past couple o’ days?” Jessie said. 

“Okay, here’s what I want you to do,” Buzz said. 

She watched him, one hip slightly raised, both hands on her hip, watching curiously, as he lay down on the couch cushions. 

“I want you to sit on me, basically,” Buzz said. 

“Where?” Jessie said.

“Come over here,” Buzz said. He motioned with a hand and she walked over. “Stand over me, and I’ll show you, okay?”

She stepped over him so that one leg was on each side. 

“Now, lower yourself, _slowly_ , down so you’re on your knees and then my groin.”

“I SEE!” Jessie said. “You want me to dominate you, is that it?” 

“I hadn’t thought of that; I just wanted you to ride me and see where you went with it,” Buzz said. 

“You wanted to play with me with me on top, that’s what you want,” Jessie said. She grinned. 

Buzz didn’t say anything but smiled at her.

“Okay,” Jessie said. 

She crouched first, her buttocks hovering over his thighs, before pushing a little forward and she was on her knees, slightly sitting on his legs. 

“Keep going. Almost there,” Buzz said.

She lifted up her groin a little and then moved up so that she was hovering over Buzz’s groin. Then she sat down on him. 

She bit her lip a little and she watched as his face reacted a little. She pressed down against him, setting her hands on his chest and moved her hips and groin against him up and down. He groaned pleasurably. 

“Yes, just like that. Ride me,” Buzz whispered. His eyes fluttering shut every so often, hardly moving under the cowgirl.

“And you just want me to do all the work?” Jessie asked, feigning offense, pressing down on his groin a little less.

“You know you want to,” Buzz said. 

“Fine, put your hands on my thighs or stroke my seam,” Jessie said. 

She felt strong plastic hands hold onto her thigh or hips, and his fingers stroked her seam from their placement on her, and she bit her lip as a moan escaped and pressed down harder onto his black waist, and moved up and down slowly as she rode the Space Ranger toy, and he noticed from what he could see through what felt like lust-filled goggles, that she had upper arms gently pressing against her torso, as if to enlarge her bust area. One of his fingers stroked her seam on her slowly and then did it a little faster. 

He moaned throwing his head back a little. As she moved against him, she threw an arm up, grabbing her hat, holding on as she continued to ride him, rubbing her soft body against his hard plastic. Still holding her hat, and continuing to rub against him, she gently dropped down so she was partly lying on Buzz’s chest, and leaned up and gave him the first kiss they shared during the act. Before setting her hat underneath’s Buzz’s head, like a pillow. She gave him a gentle caress of his face, and he smiled through a loud moan, and then she pulled herself up so that her chest no longer was against his own. 

She continued her rubbing against him— or rather, riding Buzz, sometimes using her hands to hold herself steady and heighten the pleasure for both of them— even though Buzz did a good job of holding onto to her hips. 

“Bet your stuffing– mmm, would love to feel my fingers in you,” Buzz said. “Or your– oh that’s good– pull-string would like to be played with.” He then moaned really loudly, and she realized that he was being a little louder when she saw out of the corner of her eye, the family cat running from the living room. 

“Harder, Jessie, ohh,” Buzz murmured. 

One of her hands flew up to his face to shush him before riding and rubbing him even harder and faster, her own gasps and moans escaping from her mouth. This continued for a couple of minutes, with the only sounds coming from either of them were moans, gasps, and sighs. 

To her delight, Buzz reached that epic peak before she did – as she hoped – and he gave a low moan of her name and a shudder, and a deep and enormous sigh of breath and she felt his hands drop from her body. Having exhausted him in such a manner rather excited her and that along with the pleasure she received from the act, she followed him, gasping his name.

 

Jessie watched him quietly, a hand on her face, sitting cross-legged on the couch. He was still lying prone on the couch after she had so thoroughly ridden him. After deciding he had enough time to rest, she gave him a vigorous shake. 

“Yes?” Buzz asked, nonchalantly. 

“Was that satisfactory for your ‘ride me, cowgirl’ fantasy that you apparently had?” Jessie asked.

“Very much so,” Buzz said. “Can I go back to sleep?”

“Only if I can have my hat back.”


End file.
